


an idiot before or after love

by raggirare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: Jesse can't play nurse, but he can play the supportive boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. I am suffering so it's time to make my faves suffer what I'm dealing with bc my brace goes from the top of my thigh to the bottom of my shin and i have a whole ten degrees of movement. don't get knee surgery fam. it ain't fun. (screws in shin bones ain't fun either).
> 
> Luckily, Genji at least gets the helpful boyfriend to assist him because I can't resist McGenji.

Jesse felt bad for Genji. 

He was the one being shunted to sleep on the sofa, and he was the one taking time off to babysit, and he was the one having to pull extra weight in the apartment, and he was the one being apologised to for his sacrifices, but he couldn’t help but feel bad every time he was woken by a bump in the night and summoned to bathroom of the small apartment by hushed swearing and mumbling in Japanese.

“Y’alrigh’, darlin’?” He asked, sleepiness blurring his tone and keeping him unsteady on his feet, leaving him leaning against the door frame. He wasn’t the only one unsteady, and concern was the only thing that kept Jesse from laughing at the way Genji was struggling to stay upright.

“ _Fuck_.” The curse slipped out in Japanese and green hair fell in front gray eyes as Genji turned his head in surprise, his balance almost giving out enough to knock him down. Arms reaching around his waist steadied him in time and he leaned back into Jesse’s chest with little hesitation. “Did I wake you up?”

Jesse hummed and adjusted his hold a little to stand Genji properly, hands on his hips and chin on the top of his head. His eyes fell closed and he simply listened to the sound of his boyfriend’s breathing and tried to ignore the sound of liquid against liquid tempting his own bladder.

“I hate this,” Genji mumbled. “I am unable to even piss by myself. Cannot stand up properly. This stupid brace makes sitting down impossible.”

“Could always hold it for ya, darlin’, if it’d help.”

“Please do not. I do not need to feel any more degraded.”

A chuckle slipped before Jesse could stop it, and he paid for it with a shove of his shoulder. It shook his hands free from Genji’s hips, in time for the younger male to tuck himself back into his underwear and slowly turn around to lean into Jesse’s bare chest.

“Y’ain’t any less’uva man to me even if y’hafta piss in a bucket from y’bed,” Jesse mused as he wrapped one arm around Genji and pet over his dyed hair with the other, fingers coming to rest on the back of his neck. “How’s your leg?”

“Sore,” Genji’s voice barely reached above the same mumble it was earlier. “Stiff. I think I am due more painkillers.” A pause. A glance towards the door and then up to Jesse. “Help me back to bed?”

“’Course, darlin’.”

The trip back to bed was slow-going, with Genji leaning his weight into Jesse’s side and favouring his good leg. He only took his full weight once a hand was on the bed and he was able to ease himself onto the mattress, Jesse aiding in swinging the braced leg up. Calloused fingers set to undoing each of the straps then freeing the rest of the velcro, before Jesse slid the brace from under his boyfriend’s leg and let it drop to the floor with a heavy _thunk_. The tube support slide off next, careful as he pulled it over the covered wounds, before that too was dropped on the floor.

“Where’s it sore?” Jesse asked as he shifted to sit on the bed, watching as pills disappeared past Genji’s lips, washed down with a mouthful of water.

“Mostly only where there is bruising,” he replied once his water bottle was returned to the bedside table and he was relaxing back into his pillows. “And if you press too hard on the stitches.”

“Ain’t gonna touch the stitches, don’t worry.”

Slowly, Jesse eased his hands up Genji’s calf, fingers on the underside and gently pressing into the muscle, thumbs tracing the edges of bandages covering the tender stitches. He brought his hands slowly back towards him then repeated the motion with varying pressure, always aware of Genji’s reactions, careful not to cause his boyfriend any further pain. Eventually, his hands came to a stop at Genji’s ankle, gripping gently and easing his foot along the mattress to bend his leg at the knee.

“It’s looser’n it was,” Jesse murmured, easing Genji’s leg out straight again before repeating the motion. “Reckon I should just come back to sharin’ with ya.”

“You will not get any sleep if you do. That is why you shifted to the sofa.”

“Ain’t gettin’ much more sleep out there anyway. ‘Sides, I miss ya all the way out there.”

“I am going to end up bruising you with the brace.”

“Well then,” Jesse hummed, slowly redressing Genji’s leg. “We can match.”

“Jesse.”

“Bruises ain’t nothin’, darlin’.” Each of the straps of the brace were secured in place and Jesse leaned forward, hands either side of Genji’s chest, to place a brief kiss to his lips. “I ain’t got anything I wouldn’t suffer through for you.”

“You are far too dramatic.”

“You love it.”

“What I would love is to go back to sleep. Are you staying?”

Jesse pressed another kiss to Genji’s lips before giving a nod. He stood, taking a moment to collect his pillow from the living room, before returning and turning off the light on his way. He dropped the pillow down in its rightful place before lying down on his side, facing his boyfriend. An arm slid underneath Genji’s head, easing himself as close as he could manage without disturbing Genji’s leg.

“Y’alright?” He breathed into the darkness, nose nuzzling against the green strands. A smile tugged at his lips at the hum he received in the response, and he slung his free arm over Genji’s chest. Genji’s closest arm attempted to return the embrace, slipping under Jesse’s head and his fingers tugging loose the hairband holding the long strands back before tangling into them.


End file.
